The present invention relates to an apparatus which has been specifically designed for cutting geometric patterns and performing drawing and marking operations.
Said marking operation, in particular, allows to mark, by a small incision, bending line trajectories or path arrangement.
The apparatus, moreover, allows to apply branding and code patterns, as well as allows to customize articles of manufactures by applying thereto signs such as logos, with a very high operating speed.
Apparatus for cutting and nibbling sheet metals are already known; however, in this prior apparatus, the sheet metal elements to be processed must be necessarily pre-cut in lengths or plates.
The cut lengths or plates, after the cutting operation, must be supported on processing surfaces, and then clamped by performing manual clamping operation, to allow the sheet metal length to be suitably driven with respect a pair of machining overlapped heads.
The latter, in prior apparatus of the above mentioned type, operate on a vertical fixed axis, thereabout said operating head can turn.
Thus, it should be apparent that the above mentioned machining operations must be necessarily performed with a comparatively small operating speed, since it is necessary to perform preliminarily operations of loading, clamping the sheet metal elements on the processing surface, and then taking and unloading the processed sheet metal elements one at a time.
Moreover, before the above mentioned operations, it is necessary to properly prepare the sheet metal elements, which must be formed from strips or coils by using cutters for performing a plurality of cuts, thereby broad surfaces for accumulating and storing the precut sheet metal elements would be required.